csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-4
The SKULL-4 is a dual wielded assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online categorized under Skull Series. Overview This is a special anti-zombie rifle that holds 2 guns at the same time with the lighted version gun barrel and low recoil. It holds 48 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie bullet that was developed by Rex Research Institute with a strong firepower and deliver a critical damage to zombie. Advantages *Very high damage *High accuracy in first 4 shots *High reserve ammunition *Penetrates up to 4 objects in a row *Light weight *Usable scope Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *Zooming decreases rate of fire *High recoil *Obtainable with cash points and during events only *Low accuracy in continuous firing Tips *A 48 rounds of Skull-4 can deal 3024 ~ 6048 damage to zombies. *A 48 rounds of Skull-4 can deal up to 30240 (30k) damage to bosses, noted attack power has been maxed. Release date Skull-4 was released on: South Korea *A Reservation Ticket was released on 4 April 2013. *This weapon was released on 11 April 2013. *There was a resale on 28 January 2014. Taiwan/Hong Kong *There was a resale on 5 November 2013. *There was a resale on 21 January 2014. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 7 May 2014. Comparison to Skull-3 (B mode) Positive *Higher damage (+32) *More accurate (+11%) *Lighter (-21% speed reduction) *Usable scope *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) Neutral *Same reserve ammunition (240) Negative *More expensive (+$2150) *Higher recoil (+6%) *Lower rate of fire (-13%) *Lower clip size (-22) Comparison to Skull-5 Positive *Available crosshair *More accurate (+2%) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (-8%) *Higher clip size (+24) Neutral *Usable scope *Same reserve ammunition (240) *Same ammo type (5.56mm Anti-zombie) Negative *Longer reload time (+1.4 seconds) *Lower damage (-17) *More expensive (+$150) *Accuracy changes when firing without scope Gallery File:Skull4_viewmodel.png|View model Skull4_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading w-skull4.PNG|World model 603696_494185970651143_103080403_n.png|Ditto skull4.gif|Fire and reload animation 529363 505140296211416 266902629 n.jpg|South Korea poster SK-4 Gerrard.jpg|Ditto File:Skull4_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull4_poster_tw_resale.png|Ditto, resale sk4cp.png|China poster File:Skull4_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Skull4coupon.png|Reservation Ticket 6940049224801203719.png|Ditto, alongside Strong Lifepower and Bomb Specialist DualSkull4.jpg|In-game screenshot Gerrard with SKull4.PNG|Gerard with Skull-4 skull4codebbox50p.png|Bundled with 50 Code Boxes and Code B Decoders File:Skull4decoderboxset30p.png|Bundled with 30 Code Boxes and 30 Advanced Code Decoders Firing sound Trivia *Skull-4 is the first weapon in the Skull series to have an even number in its name. *This is the first weapon that shows a shadow in the back of the rifle, meaning it is dual wielded. *The estimated time period between the Skull-4 and the release of the last odd-numbered Skull series weapon, that is the Skull-11 on April 26th 2012, is about one year long. *Skull-4 is the first dual-wielded weapon that has usable holographic sights. *Oddly, its weight is lighter than Dual Skull-3. *Skull-4 has the highest damage of all assault rifles. *Skull-4 has the third largest magazine capacity of all assault rifles after AK-47 60R and HK G11. *This is the first dual-wielded, semi-automatic assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. id:Skull-4 Category:Weapons Category:Skull series Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Cash weapon Category:Rex weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions